Takahata Atsuko
Perfil thumb|250px|Takahata Atsuko *'Nombre:' 高畑 淳子 (たかはた あつこ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Takahata Atsuko *'Profesión:' Actriz, Seiyu *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kagawa, Japón *'Estatura:' 163 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Familia:' Hija/actriz Takahata Kotomi (高畑こと美) e hijo/actor Takahata Yuta *'Agencia:' Seinenza Dramas *Alive Gan Senmoni no Karute (Fuji TV, 2020) *Saka no Tochu no Ie (WOWOW, 2019) *Natsuzora (NHK, 2019) *Kenichi to Kudo Kankuro no Benkyo Sasete Itadakimasu (WOWOW, 2018) *Tonari no Kazoku wa Aoku Mieru (Fuji TV, 2018) *Haru ga Kita (WOWOW, 2018) *Kurokawa no Techo (TV Asahi, 2017) *Yaneura no Koibito (Tokai TV, 2017) *Guard Center 24 (NTV, 2016) *Onnatachi no Tokusou Saizensen (TV Asahi, 2016) *Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo (NTV, 2016) *Doctor Chousahan (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Love Song (Fuji TV, 2016) ep.1 *Kagero Ezu (Fuji TV, 2016) *Boku no Inochi (YTV, 2016) *Naomi to Kanako (Fuji TV, 2016) *Sanada Maru (NHK, 2016) *Onnatachi no Tokusou Saizensen SP (TV Asahi, 2015) *Omotesando Koukou Gasshoubu! (TBS, 2015) *Dr. Rintaro (NTV, 2015) *Kyo wa Kaisha Yasumimasu (NTV, 2014) *Doctor X 3 (TV Asahi, 2014) *Hirugao (Fuji TV, 2014) *SP~Keishichou Keigoka 4 (TV Asahi, 2014) *Keiji 110kg Season 2 (TV Asahi, 2014) *SP~Keishichou Keigoka 3 (TV Asahi, 2013) *Onna Nobunaga (Fuji TV, 2013) *Keiji 110kg (TV Asahi, 2013) *Single Mothers (NHK, 2012) *Akujo ni Tsuite (TBS, 2012) *Papadol! (TBS, 2012) ep.1-5,9-10 *SP~Keishichou Keigoka 2 (TV Asahi, 2012) *Kare, Otto, Otoko Tomodachi (NHK, 2011) *SP~Keishichou Keigoka (TV Asahi, 2011) *Shiawase ni Narou yo (Fuji TV, 2011) *Shin Jidan Koshonin Ura File (TBS, 2011) *Aji Ichimonme 2011 (TV Asahi, 2011) *Tenshi no Dairinin (Tokai TV, 2010) *Mother (NTV, 2010) *Orthros no Inu (TBS, 2009) *Fufudo 2 (TBS, 2009) *Tsubasa (NHK, 2009) *Choshokutei (WOWOW, 2009) *Kokuchi Sezu (TV Asahi, 2008) *Muri na Renai (Fuji TV, 2008) ep.6 *Torishimarare Yaku Shinnyu Shain (TBS, 2008) *Atsu-hime (NHK, 2008) *Rokumeikan (TV Asahi, 2008) *3 nen B gumi Kinpachi sensei 8 (TBS, 2007) *Glass no Kiba (TBS, 2007) *Onna Keiji Mizuki 2 (TV Asahi, 2007) *Fufudo (TBS, 2007) *Hitoribocchi no Kimi e (MBS, 2007) *Enka no Joou (NTV, 2007) *14 Sai no Haha (NTV, 2006) *Tamamoe! (NHK, 2006) *Matsumoto Seicho Special - Yubi (NTV, 2006) *Slow Dance (Fuji TV, 2005) *Onna Keiji Mizuki (TV Asahi, 2005) *Ame to Yume no Ato ni (TV Asahi, 2005) ep.2 *3 nen B gumi Kinpachi sensei 7 (TBS, 2004) *Hyakunen no Koi (NHK, 2003) *Shiroi Kyoto (Fuji TV, 2003) *Long Love Letter (Fuji TV, 2002) *3 nen B gumi Kinpachi sensei 6 (TBS, 2001) *3 nen B gumi Kinpachi sensei 5 (TBS, 1999) *Uchi ni Oideyo (TBS, 1995) *Oka no Ue no Himawari (TBS, 1993) Películas *Out & Out (2018) *Life in Overtime (2018) *Scanner (2016) *Hana's Miso Soup / Hanachan no Misoshiru (2015) *The Land of Rain Trees (2015) *Kakekomi (2015) *The Tale of Princess Kaguya / Kaguya-Hime no Monogatari (2013) voz de Sagami *Madame Marmalade no Ijo na Nazo: Kaito Hen (2013) *Madame Marmalade no Ijo na Nazo: Shutsudai Hen (2013) *The Sango Ranger (2013) *Always: Sunset on Third Street 3 / Always San-Chome no Yuhi '64 (2012) *Usagi Drop (2011) *Inu to Anata no Monogatari: Inu no Eiga (2011) *YAMATO (2005) *Snowy Love Fall in Spring (2005) *Wild Flowers (2004) Curiosidades *'Debut:' 1976. *'Educación:' **Kagawa Prefectural Takamatsu High School **Takamatsu Shiritsu Sakuramachi Junior High School **Toho Gakuen College of Drama and Music *'Habilidades:''' Natación y el inglés. *Tuvó dos divorcios. *El 23 de agosto de 2016 su hijo Takahata Yuta fue arrestado tras las acusaciones que fueron hechas de haber violado a una empleada de hotel ese mismo día. Más tarde, Takahata admitió el crimen, declarando "Vi a la mujer y no podía contener mi deseo". La actriz tuvo una conferencia de prensa el 26 para disculparse formalmente por las acciones de su hijo. Ella indicó que ella está todavía en estado de shock de lo que está sucediendo, y dijo entre lágrimas que "No puede ni siquiera imaginar lo que debería hacer". Su agencia informó que dará más información una vez que los detalles están disponibles. Enlaces *Perfil (Seinenza) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería 2016-04-12-takahata.jpg Categoría:JActriz